An assembly according to the present invention includes a tool kit and sheath combination for use with a chainsaw. The assembly includes a sheath for protecting a chainsaw blade and a tool kit which can be detached from the sheath to allow access to the contents of the tool box.
A chainsaw blade sleeve in combination with a body for holding tool accessories is known such as described in French patent No. FR2482698. The present invention is an improvement over this combination by providing a chainsaw blade sheath detachably connected to a tool box kit. With this new combination the chainsaw can be carried about with the chainsaw blade covered without the necessity of carrying around the tool box kit or the tool box kit can be easily removed from the chainsaw blade sheath for extracting tools or replacement of tools as necessary.